


Friends and Lovers

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3580428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Vera attempts to match-make?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends and Lovers

The idea of inviting over schoolfriends had been Vera's. Joan had hesitated, hating that she found it so hard to say no to Vera. She had worked hard to keep Vera safe since her mother died and now she would have to let a near stranger into her home. She had agreed with a sigh, agreeing that she would invite a friend of her own to keep the mysterious Felicity company. She had excused herself to call Hanna, Hanna was the only friend from school that she had bothered to keep in touch with. Hanna knew a lot. There had been a brief moment between them in the last year of school, shortly before Hanna chose to study acting and dance whilst Joan applied herself to getting into training to become an officer and get work in a local prison. Things had barely changed. Hanna was still a good friend, although know she was known as an actress and dancer where Joan was known simply as 'the Freak'. Hanna was completely different to Joan, she was short, almost the same height as Vera, and slim, she had delicate features and was blonde. She was also the one person, besides Vera, to have ever seen Joan actually cry. She had been the one Joan turned to when Jianna died. She had smiled, hoping that, at least, Felicity might be compatible with Hanna, the woman deserved a good relationship, even if it was only another friendship. Little did she know that she had the same plan as Vera. 

Vera had smiled happily when Joan agreed to invite a friend. She had listened for only a few moments. Hanna. Of course. Hanna had been the one to encourage Joan to take a leap of faith with Vera, something she was already willing to like the woman for doing. Now she found she was sure this would work. She had moved away from the window to call Felicity, praying that her friend would be free at last. Working for an airline kept Felicity busy but it didn't help when Felicity had to deal with her ex refusing to change airlines. The ex was still haunting her and since Felicity refused to online date or even go speed-dating this was her last option. She had been glad to invite Felicity over anyway, having grown up with Felicity they both knew each other a little too well. Felicity had been Vera's first kiss, although she had not mentioned that when it came to Fletch or Joan. Joan, of course, had known instantly when she smiled whilst talking about Felicity, although she at least seemed unworried by it. Felicity had been a good friend all these years and she wanted to help her move on with her life. Maybe Hanna would help. Vera and Felicity had grown up together and yet Felicity was just a little taller, a little thinner, although they did share a hair-colour, a deep chocolate brown that seemed to shine in the sunlight. 

As the day passed both Vera and Joan worked hard to make the meal they would serve, choosing to keep their clothing simple, Vera in a simple white sundress that flattered her slightly tan skin and rich brown eyes, Joan choosing a simple outfit of black pants and the same emerald green shirt she had worn the first time she came to see Vera. The difference now was they both wore wedding rings, having married at last, last month. Neither Felicity or Hanna had been free that day and so the excuse had been simple, a pleasant meal to celebrate with friends. 

Hanna had been first to arrive dressed in a simple pair of black pants and a bright silver coloured shirt. She favoured glittery outfits, although she always kept it simple. Her blonde hair was, for once, loose and fell in light curls around her face, highlighting her cheekbones and complimenting her bright blue eyes. Hanna had been quick to congratulate Joan, greeting Vera both warmly and with a light hug, welcoming her as a new friend instantly. Hanna was easy going, polite but slightly teasing, exactly the sort of friend Joan often needed. 

Felicity had arrived only moments later, a little flushed and shy, although she had been quick to congratulate her friend and greet Joan with a simple handshake. She was slim, toned but pale skinned and her eyes, although the same bright blue as Hanna's own, held a hint of the past in them. Her hair, a deep chocolate brown, was loose but fell in only slight curls, her nerves showing as she moved to push her hair back time and again. She was dressed in a neat blue dress, although she seemed a little uncomfortable.   
Hanna had read the signals easily and moved to greet Felicity, keeping her voice light and friendly, making sure that she moved to pull the woman's chair out for her before settling in her own. The meal was simple and yet pleasing and, as the talk turned to work, it was clear Hanna had a will to learn more about Felicity. As Felicity talked Hanna paid attention, her smile soft as, finally, Felicity smiled, laughed a little and told a story about the one customer she had had who had not only flirted but got himself so drunk he required carrying off the plane. It was the start of something new.


End file.
